Bumblestripe's story ch1
by dazzlestripe
Summary: Bumblestripe competes tigerheart to win Dovewing's heart.


The forgotten warrior: Bumblestripe's story.

Chapter.1

Bumblestripe clawed the earth as Dovewing slipped out of the apprentices den. Sneaking off again! He thought to himself as she crept out of the main clearing. Bumblestripe felt the rage boil in his throat as he heard her paw steps disappearing. He was ready to leap after her when he heard a warrior shifting in their nest behind him.

"Hey Bumblestripe!" mewed Blossomfall as she padded to his side. "What are you thinking about?" she added following his gaze.

Bumblestripe hesitated before muttering, "nothing Blossomfall go back to your nest and get to sleep."

Blossomfall frowned and padded quietly back to her nest.

Jayfeather's blind gaze fell upon Bumblestripe as the young warrior shifted uneasily.

Warriors shifted in their nests as some padded out of the warrior's den greeting Bumblestripe.

"Bumblestripe!" yelled Brambleclaw padding out of Firestar's den. "Dawn patrol with Dustpelt, Foxleap, and Icecloud!"

Bumblestripe glared across the clearing again and padded to where the other cats were talking.

"Hey Bumblestripe!" Icecloud mewed cheerily. "Hey," he croaked in reply.

"We're going to go check the Shadowclan border," Dustpelt remarked and padded out of the clearing. Bumblestripe, Foxleap, and Icecloud followed.

"Those fox hearted fools probably didn't learn their lesson last time!" spat Foxleap as he flexed his claws.

"What if they're planning an ambush?" hissed Icecloud.

"Then we shall attack first!" snapped Bumblestripe in response.

"No, we should not fight," Dustpelt replied reassuringly, "we can not attack them unless we know if they're trespassing on our territory!"

"What are we suppose to do then wait in bushes like foxes until we catch Shadowclan cats doing something wrong?" snapped Bumblestripe again.

Dustpelt nodded and padded further with Icecloud and Foxleap ahead.

Bumblestripe snorted and stopped in his paw steps.

"What is it Bumblestripe?" Icecloud asked and padded toward him, Dustpelt and Foxleap followed.

"I still think we should attack if they are doing something wrong." Bumblestripe pointed out.

"Yes Bumblestripe if we catch them doing something wrong we'll attack them." replied Dustpelt calmly.

"I'll go on ahead to see if it's clear or not you warriors hunt for the clan." Bumblestripe mumbled and ran on ahead.

"Who died and made him leader?" Icecloud purred with amusement as she watched the young warrior disappear.

Bumblestripe shifted easily through the forest, suddenly he heard low voices. Shadowclan! He thought, he skidded to a halt. There was a Thunderclan scent mixed with Shadowclan.

"Ivypool tried to kill my brother in the dark forest!" hissed one of the cats.

Tigerheart!

"My sister would never do such thing!" replied another cat.

Bumblestripe crept closer and closer as he dived into a bush. He peeked out to see Dovewing talking to a Shadowclan warrior.

A low growl rumbled in Bumblestripe's throat.

Tigerheart moved closer as they touched noses. "I miss you," he whispered.

Dovewing let out a purr, "I miss you too."

Bumblestripe could barely believe his eyes, his denmate was seeing a Shadowclan warrior.

Rage pulsed through his body as he felt himself hurling at the Shadowclan warrior.

A small gasp escaped Dovewing.

"Traitor!" he spat pinning Tigerheart.

"No Bumblestripe!" Dovewing yelled there was guilt in her mew.

Bumblestripe gripped his claws further into the Shadowclan warrior.

Suddenly Tigerheart slipped easily out from his claws and lunged at Bumblestripe, the two cats screeched as they battled.

Bumblestripe felt sharp pain as Tigerheart's claws gripped his shoulder.

"Dark forest!" Bumblestripe puffed, "what's that about?"

Dovewing flinched as Bumblestripe met her gaze. His eyes were filled with hatred, Tigerheart's claws dug deeper into his shoulder.

Sharp pain stabbed further as Bumblestripe screeched.

Suddenly something knocked Tigerheart off his paws, Dovewing was pinning him down.

"Enough Tigerheart!" she snapped angrily "you have no right to hurt Bumblestripe or my clan!"

Tigerheart sat up solemnly, Bumblestripe saw guilt in his eyes. "Sorry ," he murmured, Dovewing glared at Tigerheart.

Suddenly Dustpelt, Foxleap, and Icecloud plunged out of the trees panting.

"We got here as soon as we could," Dustpelt stammered as he glared at Tigerheart.

"We heard screeching of battling cats and figured something was wrong," Icecloud added.

Tigerheart was no where to be found.

"Yes I was attacked!" spat Bumblestripe as he glanced at Dovewing.

There was uneasiness in her eyes but there was something else fear and sorrow.

Was she hiding something from me? He thought No she's hiding something from the clan! She knows something that we don't!


End file.
